


Voyeurism Turned to Heartbreak

by WelshCakes68



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, F-Bomb, Heavy make out, Light Angst, Multi, Semi-Nudity, Swearing, Teasing, Unrealised Bechloe, Unrequited Love, jeca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie was positively giddy waiting for Beca and Jesse to realise that she and Chloe were in the room with them and could <em>totally</em> see what they were doing...but then she saw Chloe's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism Turned to Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Jeca with unrequited Bechloe ONLY.
> 
> *WC68*

“Sorry about this, Red. The guy said he should be here within an hour so we should be able to catch the six o’clock showing instead.” Stacie offered as she turned back to the whistling kettle and poured hot water into their mugs, making a consolatory cup of herbal tea for the two of them while they eagerly awaited the arrival of the mechanic so that they could get on with their plans for the evening.

Chloe smiled widely, eyes offering no reproach as she happily took the steaming mug from the brunette. “It’s no problem, Stace. There’s no one else here to meet him and I’d rather us be able to drive back from town anyway. There always seems to be an…odd collection of people riding the bus after 9pm.” Chloe put in with the trademark spasm of her lower lip that occurred when the senior was trying to choose her words carefully.

“You mean weirdos and pervs? Yeah, I know.” Stacie agreed as she walked over to the kitchen island and stood next to the redhead, cocking her hip as she blew softly along the rim of the mug before taking a small sip.

Chloe let out a small tinkering laugh at that, shaking her head so that her red curls tumbled haphazardously around her face as a small blush graced her cheeks. “Well, I wouldn’t _quite_ use those words to-”

Suddenly the back door crashed open, making both girls jump as an oblivious Jesse and Beca came tumbling through it, attached at the lips. Jesse had his hands buried in Beca’s hair while Beca clutched at his shoulders desperately as she blindly pushed Jesse backwards and further into the room.

 _‘Holy shit!’_ Stacie thought to herself in glee with a wide smirk, feeling like all of her Christmas’ had come at once with such an unknowing display from her usually reserved and easily ruffled captain, fully intending to tease Beca about this until the shorter girl’s head exploded.

Jesse was letting out small moans, hands now gripping Beca’s waist tightly as he continued to kiss Beca somewhat sloppily in their rushed enthusiasm which prompted the girl to break the kiss and lean back enough to pull Jesse’s Back to the Future t-shirt ( _‘What a nerd!’_ ) over his head harshly and throw it to the floor before immediately reconnecting their lips with a frustrated huff, as if the small break had inconvenienced her mightily. Jesse’s response to this was to bring his hands to the front of Beca’s plaid shirt and rip the sides apart roughly and force them down her arms, leaning down enough to pull her legs up and around his waist before shoving her against the entryway to the hall, causing Beca to let out a pleased grunt as one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other curled tightly around the nape of his neck.

At this point, Stacie honestly felt like she was going to wet herself she was so eager to have the pair notice their presence and begin the inevitable bumbling awkwardness that would follow. If Stacie was being honest with herself, she was also mightily impressed at the chemistry she was witnessing between the Bella and Treblemaker. Truthfully, up until this point, she had considered them to be a fairly vanilla couple though she loved them both to death. It was nice to see that there was a bit more to them than they projected publicly.

 _‘And Jesse’s got a surprisingly defined torso.’_ Stacie pondered to herself, tilting her head slightly to analyse the sight as much as possible with her friends own chest pressed so close to his own. _‘Which isn’t half bad either, actually.’_ Stacie raised an impressed eyebrow and nodded to herself slightly.

She turned to the side with a smile, intending to share a salacious wink with Chloe and ask quietly at what point they should interject, secretly hoping that she would advise that they let it play out for maximal embarrassment. When her attention flicked to Chloe, however, she was taken aback to see the redhead’s downhearted expression. Her mouth was in a slight frown, lower lip jutted out as if she were biting the inside of it and her normally glittering sapphire eyes were dimmer than Stacie had ever seen them. The brunette let her eyes flit back-and-forth between Chloe and the sight of the couple’s spectacle where the redhead’s eyes were drawn, seemingly unable to look away, and it suddenly clicked for Stacie why her roommate looked like there was not enough air in the room for her to sufficiently catch her breath.

She saw in her periphery Jesse’s hand move around Beca’s thigh and go to the zip of her jeans and knew she had to stop them before even registering Chloe’s look of heartbreak as the other girl finally managed to tear her eyes away from the pair.

“Hey guys!” Stacie yelled suddenly and far too loudly for such a confined space. She noticed Chloe’s shoulders jump slightly in surprise but that was a splash of rain compared to the oceanic reaction of Jesse who let out a high squawk (not dissimilar to his ‘Be-caw’, just without the ‘Be-’) before throwing his girlfriend unceremoniously to the side in surprise, causing her to crash to the floor loudly and painfully as he held his hands over his nipples, looking only eighty-three percent ridiculous as he owlishly took in their presence for the first time.

“Dude! The fuck?!” Beca screamed in a blend of mortification and pain though Stacie wasn’t certain which of them was ‘dude’ in this instance as the shorter girl let her eyes take in the two other Bella’s that had, unbeknownst to her, been within feet of her since she had entered the house.

“What are you guys up to? Bible Study?” Stacie asked with a small smirk, taking a step away from Chloe in an attempt to keep their focus away from the redhead, leaning smugly on the counter and resting her jaw on one hand.

“You guys are supposed to be at the fucking movies!” Beca screamed while she awkwardly got to her feet, covering her chest with her arms as her stormy blue eyes bore into Stacie, the glare rife with accusation.

“My car wouldn’t start so we’re waiting on the mechanic before we catch the next showing instead.” Stacie explained breezily, letting her grin grow wider with every word, knowing that it would rile the shorter girl up enough to keep her attention away from Chloe. Stacie had to bite her lip in amusement when Jesse tiptoed to Beca’s side and swooped down to grab his t-shirt, holding it over his chest to cover himself, his cheeks now tinted red with his embarrassment. “It’s a good thing we didn’t decide to leave the keys and go anyway. If he had gotten here and was greeted to _that_ , he would have thought that all of his porno fantasies had been realised at once and asked Jesse to tag him in.” Stacie goaded, eyes wide with mischief as she sent a teasing wink at Jesse. “Bam chicka wow wow!” Stacie sang as she closed her eyes and bopped her head to the words.

Beca huffed loudly at that and stormed off, stomping through the hallway that led to the stairs. Jesse just stared at the two Bella’s for a long moment, brown eyes jumping back-and-forth between them, mouth open yet unable to think of anything to say.

“Jesse!” Beca’s voice boomed (impressively loud for such a small person) from the foyer, causing Jesse to wake from his stupor with a shake of his head, looking even more like a puppy than he usually did.

“Sorry!” He muttered, looking at the floor now, unable to meet their gaze before he went scuttling off after Beca, the sounds of the two of them climbing the stairs following immediately after he disappeared from sight.

Stacie let out a long breath as she shook her head, still not believing what she had just seen but sobered slightly when she turned back to her captain whose eyes were pointedly fixated on the crumpled plaid shirt that still remained on the floor. Stacie bit her lip for a moment, contemplating how best to offer comfort in this moment. It surprised most people to know that Stacie Conrad, self-proclaimed aficionado of all things sexual, was not one for PDA. She’d grind on someone as soon as lay eyes on them if she deemed them worthy but affectionate little touches, tender hugs and chaste kisses just weren’t her thing, any more than they were Beca’s but Chloe looked so genuinely sad and lost that the soprano didn’t really feel like she’d decided to _do_ anything when suddenly she was cuddling Chloe from behind, pressing their cheeks together as she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Chloe let out a small sigh in response, her shoulders (and by extension Stacie) lifting slightly before the brunette felt Chloe’s warm hand over the one squeezing her shoulder, a silent thank-you for the comfort being given. They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a moment before Stacie stood up fully, placing a quick kiss to the back of the senior’s head, then stepping to her side, leaving a loose arm draped around her shoulder still.

“Well.” Stacie began, reaching for something to say. The redhead looked up at her with a small sad smile but did not look as bereft as she did before at least; merely resigned. “I didn’t realise what goodies that little gremlin was packing under all those plaid shirts.” Stacie taunted, bumping shoulders with Chloe before sending her a salacious wink.

It worked.

Chloe’s smile bloomed into something real again, eyes crinkling as she let out a small laugh and a rueful shake of her head as she picked up her mug and stood, slowly making off, away from the scene of the crime and into the living room. “Seriously, Stace…you have _no_ idea.” Her roommate mumbled into her mug as she walked away, making Stacie’s ears prick up at the clear certainty with which the other girl spoke.

“Ooooh! Dish, Red!” Stacie called after her, her heels clacking obnoxiously loud as she picked up her own mug and chased after her with an eager smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only posted 'Unrealised Bechloe' thus far but they don't make up hardly any of my WIP's!
> 
> Sorry! Hopefully I will at some point.
> 
> A happy ending for the Jeca people at least...
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
